Victim's Point Of View
by TheInsanePotatoe
Summary: During an epidemic of wolf killings, three student come to the boys' high school. Now every kid in that high school is a wolf in a future South Park forest, and they have to work as a giant pack. Starting with only a few but in the end everyone is there.
1. What's going on!

a/n When you think of Blake Joseph Adams think of Billy Joe Armstrong eyeliner and everything and you'll have a look. When you think of Michel Dirnt than think of Michel Dirnt and you'll have the same. The same goes for Tray Cooler and Tre Cool. Comprende? I'm skipping the intro and going to when South Park kids meet them at lunch. They're freshmen in high school. There you go! The SP kids are Sophomores.

disclaimer: only one. i don't own.

* * *

Stan looked at his lunch as he sat down next to Kyle. Something felt weird, like he was about to meet some new people today that would be big in the future. "Hey Kyle, do you get the idea something interesting is going to happen today?" He asked his Jewish friend.

"Nope. Then again, I don't have your weird psychic powers." He replied and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I told you, I'm not a psychic." Stan took a bite of his own food.

"Yeah, just like Cartmen isn't a fatass." They laughed right as a certain Eric Cartmen and Kenny sat down. Kenny had little food where as Cartmen's lunch was full of sweets he wouldn't share. "Well speak of the darkness." (I have a Jewish friend who says that)

"Shut up Jew bitch." Cartmen said to him, earning a glare. They started talking about all the wolf killings in South Park forest when a crash was heard. They went to check it out.

"Runt! That was my seat! I know you haven't paid your dues yet, so I guess it's a double punishment." A senior sneered to freshman cowering him. This senior was Darren Wist. He was 6 foot 5 with brown eyes, dark skin, and bleached hair. He was known for being protective over one table in the cafeteria and beating up anyone who sat there. Right now he was towering over a boy who was probably 5' 7" maximum. You could tell the poor kid was terrified, he wore a smile that reminded him of a wolf puppy looking at an adult. It said, "You're my superior, I'm under your control! Spare my life!". Those big green eyes were the first thing that caught their attention, and then the ruffled black hair and the eyeliner and slightly emo look. He was staring at the older boy with puppy eyes while stuttering to plead for his life. The green eyes closed as Darren picked him up by the scruff of his shirt to plant the first blow. No sooner had he landed a punch to the younger boys nose than did two figures approach behind him. The kid's eyes opened and brightened when he saw the figures before clenching tight when Darren shot him a look. He looked behind him to see two tall figures about Stan's age, one with blond hair and blue eyes and the other with brown hair and brown eyes. They glared him.

"If you want to keep your bones whole I suggest you put him down." The blond haired one warned. Darren smirked and tightened his grip on the freshman's collar, beginning to choke him. By now everyone had gathered to watch, even the goths.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to make me?" Darren sneered. Craig and Stan stood up at the time and walked over. It was the only thing they agreed on, the couldn't take watching innocent kids get beat up. We sent threatening glares at Darren, who realized he was out numbered, and dropped the green eyed boy. "This isn't over, for any of you." He spit onto the boy, who was paralyzed it fear that if he moved he would be shot. Darren stalked over to his seat and Stan and the brown haired boy helped the kid up while Craig and the blond haired boy kept an eye on Darren and cleared the crowd. Craig left to his group (Clyde, Token, and Tweek) when Stan offered for them to sit at his table. They thanked him and walked over.

"I'm Stan and these are Kyle, Kenny, and Cartmen. Now who the hell are you?" Stan asked looked at them.

"My name is Michel Dirnt, but Mike works too. This brown haired kid over here is Tray Cooler, but we call him Snoop. And Shorty here is Blake Joseph Adams. Some people call him BJ, but Snoop and I call him Beej." The blond haired kid responded, putting a protective arm around both. Stan realized they were kind of like a wolf pack. Mike was the alpha, Tray was the beta, and Blake was kind of like an Omega, but he was also the little one that the others were highly protective over. Mike had a look in his eye that said "Mess with either of them and I will KILL you. Especially BJ." Were they related or something? No, they looked too different. What Stan had failed to notice all the boys heads looked up a bit with wide and surprised eyes. Suddenly Craig and his group walked over and sat down.

"We heard the intro. Anyway, hello. My name is Craig. These are Clyde and Token and the spazz here is Tweek." Craig said from his seat. This time they all noticed when the three slightly stranger's heads shot up. "What?" When Blake gave him a fascinated look, he flipped the kid off. The others growled like wolves. Craig stared at them in surprise. They were getting weird looks from them all.

"Can we talk to you somewhere less crowded?" Mike said cautiously to them. Stan and Craig looked at each other shrugged, standing up and dragging the rest of their group with them. They walked out to behind the school. "Well what we wanted to ta-" They were cut off by a loud quaking.

"GAH! What was that?" Tweek yelped and grabbed onto Craig. Stan looked around wildly, and he started to scream as his head a started to pound. The last thing he saw before blacking out was every student in the school collapsing.

* * *

So what do you think? Not to bad for a first South Park story? The characters may be a little OOC, but hey, that's how it goes. Everyone are turning into wolves, so let me explain them. I'm turning a few into girls for the sake of it.

Mike: A large white and gray wolf. He's the alpha male of the pack and he is fairly authoritative and protective, but he is also very caring. He gets annoyed by the others because they haven't been wolves before but he is willing to help care for them.

Tray: He is a large sandy colored wolf. Tray is the beta of the pack who is caring and kind and a little dense, put very protective. He is more patient than Mike and better teacher, but a little irresponsible. He is very good with herbs and medicine.

Blake: He is a small (kind of teenage almost adult wolf) black wolf with eyes somehow being green. He is eccentric, energetic, and immature but very smart and a fast learner. He is the youngest of the pack and the quickest, but not the best fighter. He typically stays near Mike and when he was puppy Mike was like an elder brother but now that he's almost an adult, it may be something more.

Stan: A medium sized black wolf with white paws. As wolves he and Craig and brothers, and he is younger than Craig. He is the pack psychic.

Kyle: He turned into a female red wolf with fluffy fur.

Cartmen: Large brown wolf. He is fat, furry, and muscular. He is also Clyde's elder brother as wolves.

Kenny: Gray wolf.

Craig: medium size Black wolf with white paws. As wolves he is Stan's elder brother.

Clyde: Brown wolf. He is Cartmen's younger brother as wolves.

Token: Brown wolf with brown stomach and paws.

Tweek: He turned into a small female yellow wolf.

Butters (who will show up in a bit): He turned into a small female yellow wolf.

The other characters (including Damien, Pip, and the goths as well as adults) will show up in wolf forms later. They are teleported to a future south park where the town turned into a giant forest and all towns around it are full of hunters. The reason they were turned into wolves was to learn to work as a team better, but Mike and his gang already knew about it. They already were wolves.


	2. Wolves, Girls, and Goths

a/n Well I'm back! Writing this is kind of hard but I'm getting epic ideas! And I meant for Token to be a black wolf with brown paws and stomach. We also see the goths in this.

Curly goth/Ethan: large black wolf with curly fur. he's the alpha male.

red goth/Dylan: smallish female (don't ask) black wolf with long fur and red flash over one eye. kind of takes the role of alpha female.

girl goth/Henrietta: large (i.e. fat) black wolf. the beta

kinder-goth/George: black wolf puppy. the omega

* * *

Craig groaned as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around. He was surrounded by trees. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He attempted to stand up, but found that if he tried to stand on two legs, he fell over. He made a frustrated noise and crawled over to a pond near them. He looked into the water and was about to scoop some up to puts on his face when he saw his reflection. But it wasn't reflection, it was that of a black wolf. He looked down at his hand, which was now replaced with a white paw. "I have to stop hanging out with them. It's bad for my health." He promptly did the first thing his wolf told him what to do, howl for his pack.

A bunch of other wolves walked over to him. One of them looked like a slightly copy of him. "Craig? Is that you?" His twin asked. Craig nodded. "Oh good. It's me, Stan. This big lump of fat and fur is Cartmen and over there are Clyde, Token, and Mike." Craig looked over at a large brown wolf, a smaller but still large brown wolf, a black wolf with a brown stomach and paws, and white and gray wolf. "Is anyone else with you?" Craig shook his head. "Can you use words?"

"Of course I can. I just know when to keep my noisy mouth shut." He growled. Stan growled back before Mike stood in between them and sniffed them both.

"Identical scents, identical looks, and similar personalities. That settles it, you two are brothers. Just like Cartmen and Clyde. I'm going to guess that Craig is the elder one. Although, it looks like you're twins." Mike said to them. "Let's go find the others. Come along." He started walking away with his nose to the ground.

There was silence as they walked along, excluding the sound of the forest and Cartmen getting pissed at a bird. Craig and Stan were trying to comprehend what just happened. All was silent till they heard, "HOLY SHIT I HAVE A VAGINA!" (full credit to one of my friends)

Stan's ears went back. "I think that's Kyle. Let's follow the noise." He commanded and ran toward the sound. Mike sighed and ran after him. They all had a lot to learn.

When they arrived at the clearing they saw three wolves. The first was a male brown wolf and the other two were females. One was fluffy and had red fur and was automatically recognized as Kyle. The other female was was a small yellow wolf with watching Kyle with a look of fear, it was obviously Tweek. Craig stopped, Tweek had been adorable as a human but oh my god, to Craig he had been breathtaking before but he was even more so now. "Tweek, Kyle, it's us. I think that's Tray." Craig said to them. Their heads shot up and Tweek jumped up and shot over to the larger wolf, licking his jaw as a wolf sign of respect.

"Craig you're here! GAH! What's happened? Why am I a girl! Why are we wolves?" Tweek was terrified. Craig could tell the whole group was getting very prominent wolf instincts, so he indulged his and licked his- er, her forehead. Craig was about to open his mouth when a juvenile black wolf came running into the clearing. It was Blake.

"There are hunters in trucks coming this way!" The younger wolf warned them. Mike threw his head back and they shot away.

SoUtHpArKwOlVeS

Ethan looked around in the darkening forest. He had woken up in the evening to find he was a large black wolf with curly fur. He was fairly interested in what had happened, but first he needed to find the rest of the goths. His best bet was to stay calm, Dylan was typically the one with the loud mouth. As he walked through the increasing light of the full moon, he found that something inside was telling him what he needed to do. He tried to ignore it, but it was the only way to find them. He mentally sighed before raising his head and letting out a long, deep howl. A few minutes later a large female black wolf and a small black wolf puppy. It was Henrietta and George. "Good night. Where is Dylan?" He walked down from the rock he was standing on. They soon heard a howl, higher pitched than Evan's, and their brains recognized it as Dylan. They wasted no time in running in that direction.

Dylan had his own problem to deal with. His problem was a tall hunter with a gun, and the fact that he was now a she. Who hunts at night? The man aimed another shot at her as she growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Dylan growled at him.

The man aimed a blow from the gun. "Damn vermin, getting near the bird I shot down!" The man brought down the gun too quick for Dylan to dodge and she couldn't suppress a yelp as the blow landed on his head. He had just woken up and was starving! Maybe the human shouldn't have left his kill unguarded! Dylan bit at the man's leg and jumped back before she could be stricken again. The man aimed the gun at her and she jumped out of the way, but not quick enough, for the bullet didn't hit her chest but hit her back leg. She yelped again as she fell to the ground. As the man walked up and pointed the ready gun at her head, she looked up defiantly at death. He was about to pull the trigger when a snarl was heard, and a male black wolf jumped onto the man growling his head off. The wolf tore the gun away from the human and snarled till he ran away. The wolf than turned to her.

"Dylan, I know that's you. Why are you a girl?" The wolf said to him. Dylan recognized who it was.

"Hello Ethan, I don't know why some sick fag turned me into a girl." Dylan replied shakily stood up, the bullet wound really starting to hurt. Ethan noticed this walked over to …her and let her lean on him as they to the make shift den thing that Ethan had left Henrietta and George to build. They didn't say a word to each other on the walk there, and Ethan looked at the now female Dylan. He, in a non conformist was, was a little attracted. Dylan had managed to keep the feathery fur/hair look and Ethan kind of want to use it as pillow. Once they got to the den Dylan lay down and George sat down next to her as Ethan and Henrietta went to go hunt for some food. They didn't need communication to live. Not like all those conformists.

* * *

So what do you think? I may have written them a little bit off but I think I did good. I'll probably bring Butters in the next chapter. Anyway the pairings we have now are Style (kind of), Creek, CurRed, and future Bunny. There will also be future OC/OC.


End file.
